gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Leaving on a Jet Plane
Leaving on a Jet Plane, (en español: Yéndome En Un Avión), es una canción presentada en el episodio piloto de la serie de TV Glee. Solo puede verse en el Director's Cut del episodio Pilot. Además, esta canción está incluida en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a John Denver. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por Will Schuester cuando decide abandonar el colegio McKinley High para ocuparse de la familia que ahora debe mantener con su esposa, Terri. Emma hace notas de amor en su anuario alrededor de las fotos de Will, luego de enterarse que el se va del colegio. Esta es la única vez que se ve a Will tocando la guitarra. Él canta mientras está en el escenario del auditorio del colegio. La canción no se muestra en el episodio original que se estrenó el 19 de Mayo de 2009. Solamente puede escucharse como una pista exclusiva en el Glee: The Music, Volume 1 que se obtiene en Target. Éste es el primer solo de Will. Letra Will: All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go I'm standin' here outside your door I hate to wake you up to say goodbye But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn The taxi's waitin', he's blowin his horn Already I'm so lonesome I could die So kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go... There's so many times I've let you down So many times I've played around I tell you now, they don't mean a thing Every place I go, I'll think of you Every song I sing, I'll sing for you When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring So kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go.. 'Cause Im leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go.. Now the time has come to leave you One more time, let me kiss you Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way Dream about the days to come When I won't have to leave alone About the times, I won't have to say Oh, kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go.. 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go But I'm leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go.. Curiosidades *Esta fue la canción con la que Matthew Morrison audicionó para Glee. *Esta es una canción casi secreta de la serie, no solo porque solo se puede ver en el "Director's Cut" del episodio, sino que además solo está incluida en la versión de Target del álbum. Video thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|301 px thumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|348px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:10.000.000 Categoría:Canciones Acusticas